Hair accessory devices are commonly designed to hold and secure hair in a desired position. These devices include hair clips, elastic bands, barrettes, plastic spring loaded devices, etc. However, these devices have some limitations. One limitation is that many clips and barrettes will not securely grasp hair and hold it in the desired position. Hair is capable of slipping out of the teeth of such clips which requires the user to remove and reattach the clip. Another common limitation is that users who have fine hair do not achieve a hairstyle having the fullness they desire.
Therefore, there is a need for a hair accessory device that allows for secure holding of hair while creating the look of hair fullness.